


Fallen-tine

by Alice_Klein, Alitheia, suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Setting, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Poems, Various Alternative Universes, Various genre
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Fallen. (a): [1]gugurTine. (v): [1]melupakan (forget);[2]kehilangan (lose);[3]tewas (perish)"Tidak ada perasaan yang lebih hebat dari jatuh hati, dan tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari kehilangan cinta."—Unknown[#Fallentinevent ・ all prompts]





	1. lukisan, laut, dan harta

**Author's Note:**

> Demi ~~merusuhkan~~ meramaikan #Fallentinevent, tiga author ini memutuskan untuk kembali menulis drabble keroyokan menggunakan semua prompt, dengan tema general—jatuh cinta serta kehilangan. ;) /ei Semoga bisa dinikmati se-enjoy kami bertiga menulisnya!
> 
> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji
> 
> _Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang kami ambil dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

**[prompt: treasure ・ AmaMiyo, KamiTaza]**

Bagi Miyoshi, ada banyak harta di dunia ini. Harta yang tidak bisa dinilai, harta yang tidak bisa dihitung; jenis kekayaan yang bukan hanya uang ataupun kekuasaan. Harta yang definisinya berubah-ubah tergantung setiap orang, harta yang buatnya adalah sumber kebahagiaan serta alasan di balik senyuman.

Semua tahu, kalau harta Miyoshi adalah lukisan-lukisannya. Karya yang sewaktu-waktu sapuan catnya begitu lembut lagi penuh perasaan, namun di lain kesempatan bisa begitu kuat juga dominan. Semua pun tahu, kalau tidak ada yang lebih berharga untuk lelaki itu dibanding kanvas-kanvasnya yang penuh warna—diberdirikan di papan sandaran, dipajang di dinding, dipamerkan dalam galeri—melukis adalah cara Miyoshi mengekspresikan diri, menunjukkan bagaimana ia melihat dunia dan tempatnya menyelipkan isi hati. Lukisan-lukisan itu adalah hartanya, hidupnya, _dirinya_.

Sekali, fotografer terkenal bernama Kaminaga itu pernah berkunjung ke pamerannya. Miyoshi kebetulan sedang berada di sana jadi ia menyambutnya secara pribadi, memandunya dari satu pigura ke yang lainnya.

“Anda pasti sangat menyukai lautan, ya.” Itu komentar pertama si fotografer, sembari memandangi lukisan pantai yang ombaknya berbuih putih. Pandangannya menerawang, seakan-akan ia bisa melihat menembus sesuatu di batas cakrawala.

Si pelukis hanya tersenyum. “Kenapa bisa menyimpulkan begitu?”

“Maksud saya,” kata Kaminaga, “bisa saja ini salah—saya bukan pakar seni—tapi ada banyak sekali lukisan laut di sini dan semuanya begitu indah serta penuh emosi. Seakan-akan laut itu hidup dan Anda berbicara dengannya, berdebat, tertawa, bertengkar, berbaikan lagi—laut adalah harta Anda dan Anda mencintainya, sangat.”

Ia tertawa pelan. “Mungkin, namun pastinya tidak sebesar Anda mencintai langit—saya juga bukan ahli fotografi—tapi saya yakin seseorang memotret sesuatu karena itu berharga baginya atau karena dia tidak mau lupa.”

Si fotografer seketika salah tingkah, senyumnya agak malu-malu, tapi ia kelihatan benar-benar gembira. Dari cara matanya berbinar Miyoshi sudah tahu kalau Kaminaga sudah menemukan hartanya sendiri, di antara birunya langit dan kepakan sayap merpati yang mendominasi hasil jepretannya. Lelaki itu mengubah hartanya menjadi karya dengan cara yang sama dengannya sendiri; ke dalam suatu objek yang selalu mengingatkan masing-masing dari mereka kepada seseorang.

Sayang sekali, Kaminaga tidaklah sepenuhnya benar. Lautan memang indah, lautan memang banyak menguras emosinya; tapi Miyoshi tidak pernah mencintainya. Miyoshi justru membenci lautan yang cantik karena lautan merenggut hartanya darinya.

“Oh, yang ini menarik,” si fotografer berpindah ke pigura lain, lalu membaca judulnya keras-keras, “ _Amari_. Apakah ini seseorang yang Anda kenal?”

Itu adalah lukisan seorang lelaki dalam setelan putih. Ia sedang berdiri di dek kapal dengan senyum lebar, sementara rambut cokelatnya dikembangkan angin dan sebelah tangannya memegangi topi. Di latar belakang, birunya lautan dibasahi jingga matahari terbenam.

“Cuma teman lama,” kata Miyoshi, “ia bekerja di kapal, ini dilukis dari foto yang saya ambil sebelum dia berangkat dalam salah satu pesiarnya.”

“Ah, begitu? Oh sebentar,” Kaminaga menunjuk ke lukisan yang berada di sebelahnya, “ini masih orang yang sama? Anda melukis keluarganya juga? Putrinya manis sekali!”

“Iya, dia bertemu dengan wanita yang kemudian jadi istrinya di salah satu pesiar itu,” si pelukis menjelaskan, “lucu, ya? Jadi secara harfiah menemukan _harta karun_ di lautan.”

Semua tahu, kalau hartanya adalah lukisan-lukisan. Sayang tidak semuanya tahu, kalau sebenarnya bukan pada kanvas serta cat itu hartanya berada, tapi dalam apa atau _siapa_ yang ia lukis.

Bagi Miyoshi, hartanya adalah Amari—yang ia sudah kehilangan, dan tak akan bisa digantikan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw deadline buat #Fallentinevent masih sampai 14 April lho guys, yang mau ikutan, ditunggu partisipasinya! /o/


	2. supernovae

**[ prompt: constellation ♦ TazaJitsu ]**

Ketika panah panjang pada penunjuk waktu, bergeser sepuluh angka dari semula, gerimis masih terus menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi ritmis ringan. Mereka membentur genting tanah liat, membasahi kelopak yang masih malu menatap dunia, serta menerpa batang kokoh pohon sakura yang umurnya tak jelas berapa.

Jitsui ikut hadir pada pentas singkat yang hanya akan bertahan sebelum surya menjelang. Ia duduk di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke arah luar, dekat birai jendela renta. Dari sudut pandangnya, terlihat hadirnya sang dewi malam. Masih terjaga juga di singgasana tertinggi, meski awan kelabu menutupi sebagian sinar anggun yang kerap merengkuh sepi.

Pada titik di mana Jitsui tak dapat berpaling dari segala kemegahan malam, ia berpikir ia sudah sepenuhnya sendiri; denotatif maupun konotatif, _sama saja_.

Sendi pintu berderit, memecah senyap menjadi kepingan yang sukar untuk disatukan kembali. Ada penonton tambahan yang ingin ikut menikmati atau malah ingin mengacaukan ritme alami. Langkah dari tungkai jenjang membuat bunyi derit lain di lantai kayu, membuat Jitsui sedikit frustasi. Tak bisakah Kolonel Yuuki mengganti alas tapak di bangunan ini? Jika nominal mata uang yang dikhawatirkan akan membengkak dengan kuantitas nolnya tak terbatas, tak bisakah untuk—setidaknya—memperbaiki ubin bagian perpustakaan saja? Ruang kubikel ini tak sebesar ruang fasilitas lain, harganya pasti tak akan mahal, Jitsui jamin.

Pemilik langkah kaki tegas—yang ketukannya terlalu mencolok, berakhir dengan berdiri di sisinya. Kelereng jelaga milik Jitsui masih terkunci pada paragraf, berpura-pura jika ia masih fokus mentranslasi aksara Kiril ketimbang menyapa.

_Mau apa ia kemari?_

“Masih saja setia menunggu rembulan, Jitsui.”

Intonasinya sangat halus, tak bisa untuk diabaikan.

“Rembulan tak perlulah kutunggu, ia akan selalu berada di sana, mengamati dalam sunyi. Aku hanya sedang menjaga gemintang.” Jitsui menyelipkan pembatas di antara halaman sebelum akhirnya buku ditutup. “Tazaki-san sendiri nampaknya masih belum terjerat kantuk, ya?”

Mendengus geli, “Begitulah. Apa kau keberatan bila aku ikut mengamati gemintang bersamamu?”

“Aku tak punya kuasa apapun untuk melarangmu,” Kekehan terdengar. Dustanya—sebetulnya—nyata. Tak dapat ditampik bila Jitsui ingin melarang sosok itu berada di sana dan merisak keteraturan yang telah susah payah ia tata. Tapi sekali lagi, _apa dayanya?_ Malam tak seutuhnya milik Jitsui, bukan haknya memonopoli, “Jadi tentu, kenapa tidak?”

Sesenti sudut bibir Tazaki terangkat. Kemudian ia menarik kursi dan mendudukan diri.

Malam hari tak ubahnya sebuah waktu yang menandakan jika salah satu belahan bumi tak sedang berhadapan dengan bola hidrogen raksasa bertahtakan prominensa. Tak ada fotosfer yang menerangi, cuma gelap yang melingkupi.

Walau hanya gelap, malam punya pesona lain. Tersembunyi dibalik keindahan yang membius batin pula ragawi.

Dan sampai pada titik di mana Jitsui tak dapat mencapai tepian malam akibat terhanyut pasang gelombang, di saat itu pula ia menyadari jika buaian malam berhasil mengambil alih kesadarannya—

—juga membuatnya lupa pada pertengkaran lama; pada suatu akhir yang seharusnya dapat dicegah.

“Jitsui.”

Lagi, lamunannya tercerai-berai selayaknya anai-anai.

“Ya, Tazaki-san?”

“Kulihat kau sangat paham mengenai bintang-bintang,” Tuturannya disambut anggukan pelan lawan bicara, “Jadi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?”

“Akan aku jawab semampuku.” Beralih dari gulita dengan rinai gerimis ke gulita lain yang lebih menghasut—dan yang Jitsui suka _dahulu_ , “Bertanya apa?”

“Dari semua bintang-bintang yang ada ... menurutmu, bintang seperti apa yang sekiranya sesuai dengan diriku?”

Sebuah pertanyaan yang memukul telak.

Tazaki seperti hendak membuat babak baru dari kisah yang sempat terhenti begitu saja di antara mereka berdua.

Jitsui di situ, terdiam dan tak akan menyalahkan siapa atau apa. Kendati kesannya mereka berdua adalah dua kongsi yang tengah melampaui limit friksi dan membutuhkan kambing hitam agar terbebas dari kekangan.

 (Toh, siapa yang mesti disalahkan atas kandasnya kasih yang sempat terjalin di antara dua insan?)

Bagi Jitsui sendiri, Tazaki punya satu kilauan yang terangnya paling menyilaukan di antara bintang-bintang lain. Kilauan dengan panas yang dapat membakar perasaan Jitsui tatkala pesonanya malah jatuh—tertuju—ke tangan orang lain dan _bukan_ _lagi_ untuknya. Jitsui tak henti-hentinya menahan diri kala itu, hingga pada akhirnya ia tak dapat berkutik dan hanya mampu mengamati eksistensi Tazaki dari jauh, sengaja ia menjaga jarak agar—setidaknya—tak ikut luluh lantak bersamaan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Tazaki, dahulu, merupakan gemintang yang selalu Jitsui jaga keberadaannya.

Namun lama-kelamaan Jitsui menyadari, kadangkala umur gemintang tidaklah panjang, ...

“Di hadapanku sekarang, Tazaki-san adalah supernova—“ Jeda sekat napas, menyesakkan relung Jitsui, “—yang cahayanya kian memudar dan menghilang.”

... sama seperti riwayat cerita mereka yang telah berakhir serupa ledakan bintang di ujung galaksi.


	3. dari puisi ini, aku berkata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~entahlah, demi apa ini bukan kaminaga sekali 8"D~~

**[Prompt** : **Shakespeare’s poems— _KamiMiyo_ ]**

_Kau bilang kau suka hujan,_

_tapi kenapa kau membuka payungmu ketika hujan._

**_—I’m Afraid, William Shakespeare—_ **

 

 

> _Kepada Miyoshi yang hatinya dingin tetapi menarik kisi, perlukah aku berterus terang saat ini?_
> 
> _Di pesta dansa kemarin, sang Ratu berkata bahwa salah satu prajuritnya pergi dan tak ingin kembali. Tapi siapa peduli? Karena kau adalah bintang yang selama ini kucari—_

**.**

“Astaga, Miyoshi! Kenapa kau robek kertasnya? Ada masalah?”

“Bukan apa-apa, sepertinya ini balasan yang salah.”

“Salah? Maksudnya bukan ditujukan untukmu?”

“Tidak, ini untukku.”

“...oke, lalu?”

“Kau pasti tidak mau tahu, Johann.”

“Oh.”

**.**

> Harusnya kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu hanya untuk balasan. Karena selembar kertas lusuh ini akan berbahaya kalau disebut sebagai surat. Kau tahu bukan, pengawal-pengawal kerajaan semakin memperketat penjagaan kalau sampai tahu salah satu kaki tangan Ratunya berkirim dosa yang disebut dengan _surat._
> 
> Maka biarkan khalayak menganggap bait-bait ini adalah puisi.  
> 
> Jangan bilang aku adalah pujangga yang buruk, tenang saja, aku memang mengaku.
> 
> Tidak seperti kau, roman cerdas yang senang sekali bersandiwara. _Hamlet_ yang kau perankan kemarin memang menarik hati, siapa yang tidak mengenali.
> 
> Pada akhirnya, Miyoshi, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu pesan singkat untukmu.
> 
> Oh, salah. Ini adalah puisi. Dan bunyinya seperti ini :
> 
> _Dengan siapa Tuan berbicara sampai bulan pun memupuk rindu,_
> 
> _dari ribuan rasa yang menumpuk,_
> 
> _merindukanmu adalah rupa yang terburuk._

**.**

Kadang Jitsui tidak mengerti kenapa remang cahaya yang berasal dari bagian depan panggung kerap kali menyala meski jam kerja sudah lama lewat. Biasanya terjadi pada malam Kamis, usai pementasan Romeo dan Juliet ditampilkan. Beberapa staff mungkin memilih pulang, sebagian barangkali dengan senang hati menunggu sampai para pemain benar-benar meninggalkan gedung teater.

Namun Kamis adalah hari pengecualian.

Kadang Jitsui tidak mengerti kenapa Miyoshi suka sekali bergeming di tengah panggung. Duduk bersila bersama kertas-kertas yang berserakan, acak dan terlihat dimakan waktu, penuh dengan coretan-coretan pena.

Bukan tidak jarang Jitsui menemukan pria itu di sana, seorang diri, dan tenggelam dengan dunia yang dibuatnya.

Kadang Jitsui tak perlu penjelasan lebih dan bertanya-tanya.

Bagaimana bisa Miyoshi tersenyum lembut seperti itu hanya dari selembar kertas yang terlipat?

**.**

> —Britania Raya, sebelum kelopak terakhir musim semi jatuh,
> 
> Katanya kau dipanggil sebagai Maki Katsuhiko
> 
>  
> 
> Ini masihlah puisi, meski aku muak alasan klise _surat_ adalah dosa. Astaga, orang jatuh cinta saja tidak pernah bermasalah ketika mereka meminta ciuman. Tidak, tidak, bukan berarti aku membayangkan ciuman malam darimu, Miyoshi. Tidak, astaga, jangan mendengus dengan nada sinis seperti itu. Termasuk satu alis yang terangkat, lalu kening mengerut, dan kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menebaknya, oh astaga, kau baru menyadari aku cenayang yang hebat?
> 
> Yah, tapi sayang, aku bukan cenayang.
> 
> Tapi aku yakin di dalam mimpimu akan ada suara-suara yang ditulis dengan judul :
> 
> _Dari mimpi, mari berbagi linimasa_
> 
> Atau :
> 
> _Siapa kau pula siapa aku kalau akhirnya tetaplah kau juga aku_
> 
> _Dan tidak ada kata kita_
> 
> Dan juga :
> 
> _Aku merindukan tapak bibirmu di garis cangkirku_
> 
> Begitulah.
> 
> Maaf, ya, puisinya belum aku pikirkan sama sekali.
> 
>  
> 
> —Mereka bilang aku adalah seorang fotografer yang romantis
> 
> Tapi bagimu aku adalah pujangga yang gagal dan sama sekali tidak manis

**.**

(Suatu hari sebelum pementasan drama dimulai, Amari melihat bagaimana fokus Miyoshi jatuh pada balkon atas di mana sang Ratu duduk menikmati, dan mendapati gurat-gurat wajahnya yang rileks begitu seorang pria lain berdiri sampai mata mereka saling bertemu.

Amari pikir dunia di sekitar Miyoshi mulai mengecil.)

**.**

> Puisi bukan gayaku, demi Tuhan. Jangan tanya kalau William Shakespeare tertawa padaku habis-habisan saat melihat ini. Dan omong-omong, berbicara mengenai Tuan Shakespeare, kebetulan sekali aku menemukan ini;
> 
> _Lebih baik tiga jam lebih cepat daripada satu menit terlambat._
> 
> — _W. Shakespeare_ —
> 
> Kalau surat ini sudah kaubaca, tidak apa-apa kan bel pintu rumahmu jadi berisik?

.

“Miyoshi, ada tamu di luar. Aku tidak tahu dia itu gila atau bagaimana, tapi yah, dia bilang ingin cepat-cepat memberimu pelukan.”  


	4. buih lautan

**[ prompt: silhouette ♦ AmaMiyo ]**

Jeda menjelang cukup lama sebelum satu tanya tersebutkan dalam silabel halus. Nyata suaranya, tak tertelan debur ombak meski bibir pantai merupakan tempat keduanya memilih untuk menghabiskan sore yang telah pekat.

“Jadi … apa kau mau menerimaku, Miyoshi?”

Mungkin itu sebuah harap. Mungkin juga itu sebuah racun berbisa.

Miyoshi tak ingin mengambil langkah yang salah. Tidak. Terlebih lagi pemuda di sampingnya ini merupakan serigala yang gemar mengumbar puji-pujian norak pada lawan jenis. Jelas, ia tak akan mau terperangkap dengan mudahnya.

Waktu Miyoshi sempat dihabiskan terlebih dulu untuk menelusuri garis tepi laut dan menyambut desir angin sore hari sampai fokusnya terabsorbsi pada satu sosok familiar yang tengah melemparkan pandang pada lautan lepas sembari memeluk lutut.

Hendaknya Miyoshi, tak ingin sengaja menegurkan sapaan, ia ingin berlalu saja pergi bersama angin, dan membiarkan pemuda itu sendiri di sana. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu mempunyai sensor pendengaran sepeka seekor anjing, hingga akhirnya malah ia yang menyapa duluan dan menepuk pasir-pasir di sebelahnya yang kosong; sebuah isyarat kalau Miyoshi _harus_ menemani.

Miyoshi tak menolak, karena ia tahu tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menyela.

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik sajakah?_ , begitu katanya, dan Miyoshi berdeham singkat sebagai tanda jawaban. _Syukurlah! Kau tahu, Emma selalu bertanya tentangmu dan menanyakan kapan kau pulang dari misi juga kapan kau akan bermain lagi dengannya di taman—_

—Miyoshi menangkap semua sasmita yang Amari timbulkan dari kisah pendeknya, semua gerak-gerik kecil yang Miyoshi ingat sebagai salah satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik pada sang pemuda flamboyan.

(Meski bukan di kali pertama jumpa, karena awalnya Miyoshi malah jengah dengan segala tindak-tanduk Amari yang kerap berlebihan.)

Amari menceritakan banyak hal. Nyaris seluruhnya merupakan nostalgia yang tertahan di antara keduanya. Miyoshi jadi menganggap ini reuni kecil, di mana mereka berdua menikmati detik bergulir tanpa merisaukan problem yang tengah mereka jalani.

Hingga sampai pada satu noktah yang menodai pertemuan singkat mereka saat itu; Amari menyatakan perasaannya yang terpendam sudah sangat lama pada Miyoshi.

Miyoshi terhenyak, ingin rasanya beranjak dan menepis tanya dengan kebisuan lain.

Ucapan Amari, nyatanya masih bersandingan dengan bunyi dinamis ombak laut dan tak berniat Miyoshi jawab cepat-cepat.

Mungkin itu sebuah harap. Mungkin juga itu sebuah racun berbisa.

Miyoshi tak ingin mengambil langkah yang salah. Tidak. Terlebih lagi pemuda di sampingnya ini merupakan serigala yang gemar mengumbar puji-pujian norak pada lawan jenis. Jelas, ia tak akan mau terperangka—

—oh, _bukan_. Bukan itu alasannya.

Alasannya bukan karena takut. Alasannya bukan karena tak mencintai Amari juga—Miyoshi punya perasaan yang sama, yang pula ingin memiliki Amari seutuhnya. Tapi ada hal lain yang menyuruhnya untuk diam dan menahan lisan agar tak langsung menyambut.

“Miyoshi?”

Suara itu membangunkannya dari lamunan dan akan terlalu banyak detik terbuang bila ia tak tegas pada perasaannya sendiri.

“… maaf, Amari. Tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu.”

“Hee, kenapa?”

Amari terdengar kecewa. Sorot matanya terlihat menuntut alasan.

_Pemuda ini, polos atau apa? Kenapa ia tak bisa menyadari sesuatu yang jelas di depan mata?_

(—hal lain yang menyuruhnya untuk diam dan menahan lisan agar tak langsung menyambut.)

Miyoshi berdecak. “Tak sadarkah dirimu—“ Ini suaranya, yang bergetar menahan amarah dan yang sedari tadi tak ingin ia runtuhkan di hadapan Amari, “—jika eksistensiku tak lagi ada di dunia ini?”

.

.

.

.

.

“Pfft …”

Sebelah alis naik, “Apa? Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Amari?”

“Maaf, hanya saja … ternyata alasanmu menolakku cuma gara-gara _itu_ , ya? Tak terduga sekali.”

“… _itu_ yang kau maksudkan adalah masalah serius, kau tahu?” Miyoshi mendengus.

“Iya, iya, aku paham.” Tangannya dikibaskan tak peduli, “Tapi seharusnya kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu, Miyoshi.”

“Kenapa ti—“

“ _Saa_ , mudahnya seperti ini—”

Ia berdiri membelakangi bola cahaya semesta sembari menunjukkan cengiran usil, tak mengizinkan Miyoshi untuk melengkapi kalimat yang rumpang. Miyoshi otomatis mendongak. Lantas mutiara anggur miliknya membulat sempurna, sadar satu hal yang sempat luput dari pengamatannya sedari tadi.

Sinar itu … menembus raga Amari.

“—karena sekarang pun, aku sudah hidup di dunia yang sama denganmu, Miyoshi.”

[ “Kau adalah butir salju yang sirna dan aku adalah buih lautan yang menghilang bersama dengan cahaya senja di kaki angkasa.” ]

.

“Jadi ... apa kau ingin menerimaku, Miyoshi?”


	5. petik senar gitar

**[ prompt: singing to sappy songs ♦ KamiHata ]**

Hatano, 21 tahun, mulai tahu bagaimana caranya melatih kesabaran sejak lima bulan bertemu dengan Kaminaga di sebuah halte bus dekat universitas-nya.

Kaminaga sendiri adalah seorang gitaris muda yang Hatano ketahui, masih bernaung di bawah salah satu band indie cukup dikenal seantero kota.

—oh, meski mempunyai nama panggung yang besar, maaf saja kalau Hatano tak senang memuja-muja. Ia tak pedulian, sih, orangnya. Toh, pemain gitar sekelas papan atas ‘kan masih manusia juga sama sepertinya. Jadi ia pikir, wajar saja saat bertemu dengan Kaminaga pertama kali di siang hari yang terik itu, ia tidak teriak-teriak meminta tanda tangan atau meminta foto atau yang hal-hal sejenis yang akan di lakukan jika bertemu orang terkenal.

Pertemuannya juga terjadi dengan _sangat_ tidak sengaja. Panjang, sebetulnya. Tapi Hatano sedang berbaik hati untuk menyingkatnya menjadi seperti ini; ia—Hatano—sedang menunggu bus tiba, lalu Kaminaga datang dengan napas terengah-engah sembari menggendong tas berisi gitarnya. Kemudian gitaris itu memberi isyarat pada Hatano _, jika ada yang mencariku, bilang saja kau tak lihat_. Hatano angguk-angguk dan menanggapi sekenanya sebelum sosok Kaminaga hilang di balik semak-semak belukar dekat halte.

Dan benar saja, tak lama, suara pekik gerombolan wanita pun terdengar semakin mendekat. Derap langkah kaki mereka berdebum-debum waktu menapaki aspal trotoar dan ada sedikit tremor yang terbentuk karenanya.

Hatano sampai sangsi sendiri. Ini sebenarnya sekumpulan _cewek_ atau sekumpulan bison lepas, sih? Kok heboh amat?

Pekik mereka menyerukan nama Kaminaga berulang-ulang dan sempat juga, salah satunya, bertanya pada Hatano apakah ia melihat ada pemuda dengan surai coklat dan tengah menggendong tas gitar lewat sekitar situ. Hatano memang belum mengenal Kaminaga secara personal, tapi kode etik lelaki mengenai solidaritas, tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja, hingga ia pun memberi jawaban sesuai dengan arahan Kaminaga, diiringi senyum alami.

Gerombolan biso—eh, wanita-wanita itu pun melengos pergi entah ke mana dan beberapa menit selanjutnya, Kaminaga keluar dari persembunyiannya. Lantas, tanpa basa-basi (dan tanpa malu juga), pemuda tersebut mengajak sang penyelamat ke sebuah kafe untuk mentraktirnya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

(Ya, Hatano terima-terima saja. Siapa yang tega _nolak_ makan gratis sama artis?)

Di kafe, mereka bertukar pikiran, bertukar cerita. Tentang keluh kesah Kaminaga yang anak band dan Hatano yang anak teknik elektro. Tentang Kaminaga yang suka kopi _macchiato_ dan tentang Hatano yang lebih suka kopi hitam pekat (kebiasaan untuk begadang mengerjakan tugas). Tentang Kaminaga yang menyukai anjing dan tentang Hatano yang menyukai kucing. Pokoknya banyak yang mereka pertukarkan. Durasi empat jam pun dirasa belum cukup sehingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk bertemu lagi minggu depan di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama.

Berulang. Terus begitu, terus begitu, hingga intensitas meningkat, dan keduanya kini sudah seperti sobat sedari orok.

 _See_ , semudah itu pertemuannya. Dan semenjak hari itu, Hatano ingat bila sekarang genap lima bulan mereka berkenalan.

Lima bulan dan selama lima bulan itu kabar antara keduanya tak pernah absen.

“Ternyata selera interiormu tidak terlalu buruk, Kaminaga.”

Kaminaga nyengir-nyengir, tumben-tumbenan seorang Hatano melempar pujian padanya, “ _Thanks_.”

“ _Anytime_.” Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, Hatano langsung duduk di salah satu sofa putih gading, kedua tangan dilipat dan disimpan di belakang kepala, “ _Saa_ , jadi langsung saja. Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku sampai-sampai kau mengundangku ke apartemenmu?”

“Aku menciptakan lagu baru dan aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya, Hatano!” Serunya bangga.

“Oh?” Hatano balas berucap sedikit penasaran. Suatu penghargaan baginya dapat menjadi pendegar pertama, “Kalau begitu, perdengarkan padaku.”

Segera Kaminaga menyambar gitar akustiknya yang tersampir di salah satu sisi ruang. Petikan senar yang halus seketika mengambil alih sunyi dalam kubikel ruang. Akhir dari intro bernada minor, Kaminaga mulai membuka vokal. Suaranya selaras dengan dawai yang dipetik. Lagunya bernada lirih, tentang seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta dan bertanya-tanya apakah cintanya akan terbalaskan.

“… nah, bagaimana menurutmu?”

Hatano terlalu menikmati hingga tak menyadari jika pentas singkat Kaminaga sudah berakhir.

“Lagunya bagus. Permainan gitarmu memang selalu mengesankan, Kaminaga. Vokalmu juga.”

Senyumnya simpul, “Lalu bagaimana lagi?”

“Liriknya indah. Ciptaanmu sendiri ‘kan?”

“Iya.” Mengangguk pasti. “Lalu bagaimana lagi?”

“Err, apa lagi? Sudah … hanya itu.”

“Hanya itu?”

“Iya, hanya itu.”

“Balasanmu apa?”

“Balasan apa maksudmu?”

“Balasan atas perasaanku.”

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Hatano untuk mencerna maksud perkataan Kaminaga. Lantas setelah sadar, rona merah mewarnai wajahnya hingga ke telinga.

“S-sebentar! Jadi maksudmu—“

“Yup!” Sela Kaminaga tanpa dosa, “Lagu ini untukmu, Hatano!”

Jantung Hatano berdegup kencang. _Sialan, bisa-bisanya ia menyatakan perasaannya sendiri dengan cara seperti itu!_

.

.

_**♪** Maukah dirimu hilangkan segala risauku?_

_Jawablah aku, jawab perasaanku,_

_Aku mencintaimu. **♪**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~gagal bikin lirik orz orz orz~~


	6. kau dan aku, ditambah stroberi 1

**[prompt: strawberry ・ HataJitsu]**

Kalau boleh jujur, awalnya Hatano tidak sesuka itu pada stroberi. Tidak benci, tapi tidak juga doyan setengah mati. Cuma kebetulan saja menu makanan penutup yang selalu ia pesan di restoran keluarga itu selalu punya stroberi, dan insidental saja potongan stroberi dalam mangkuknya selalu datang dalam jumlah berlebih.

Beberapa kali pergi makan di sana dengan Kaminaga, teman sekamarnya itu selalu protes, “Cuma perasaanku saja, atau memang stroberi yang masuk es krimmu itu selalu lebih banyak dari yang ada di gelasku?”

“Cuma perasaanmu.”

Pemuda itu menggapai dengan sendok. “Tidak ah, coba deh hitung—”

“Jangan diacak-acak— _oi_!”

Kalau boleh jujur lagi, ia pun sebenarnya tidak memberi perhatian khusus pada si _part-timer_ berambut hitam itu— _tadinya_. Maksud Hatano, ayolah, ada banyak _waiter_ di tempat makan itu dan ia menyikapi mereka semua sama seperti mereka menyikapi setiap pelanggan yang datang; cukup lihat beberapa kali demi kesopanan, lalu akan jadi satu dari ribuan wajah lain yang dilupakan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan pedestrian yang berapapasan di belokan, atau penumpang yang duduk bersebelahan ketika kereta sedang dalam perjalanan.

Tapi sejak mereka jadi sering makan di sana—sebab Kaminaga suka memaksa, sebab tempatnya dekat dengan asrama, sebab kebetulan juga  ia sering lapar sepulang kegiatan klub kampusnya (bukan kok, Hatano bukannya rajin datang supaya bisa melihat _waiter_ yang belakangan ia ketahui namanya Jitsui itu, _sumpah bukan_ )—ia jadi tidak bisa mengganggapnya sekadar orang asing sambil lewat. Lekuk muka Jitsui yang lembut serta senyumnya yang ramah jadi sesuatu yang terpatri dalam benak Hatano, dan diam-diam selalu ia nantikan.

“Taruhan, ya,” kata Kaminaga, di kali ke-sekian mereka berada di restoran yang dimaksud, “anak _part-timer_ yang itu pasti naksir Hatano.”

“Jangan konyol.”

“Kau yang bakal membujang sampai mati konyol kalau tidak mau mendengarkanku,” balasnya, “maksudku begini, kenapa juga sih dia selalu memberimu stroberi ekstra kalau bu— _aduh!_ ”

Tidak sempat menyuruhnya tutup mulut, Hatano refleks mempertemukan ujung sepatunya dengan tulang kering Kaminaga. Untung yang ditendang cukup cerdas untuk tidak meneruskan kalimat, meskipun ekspresinya terang-terangan tersiksa.

“ _Omataseshimashita_.” Jitsui tahu-tahu sudah berada di sebelah meja mereka, satu tangan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas puding. Diletakkannya yang rasa _matcha_ untuk Kaminaga, dan lagi-lagi yang stroberi untuk Hatano. Ia tahu si _part-timer_ itu sedang meliriknya, tapi ia pura-pura terfokus pada pudingnya—dan sial, stroberinya memang benar-benar banyak.

“Tuh lihat,” sindir teman sekamarnya ketika si _waiter_ sudah berlalu, “di foto menunya saja stroberinya tidak seheboh itu, dia pasti mencari perhatian, supaya kau _notice_.”

“Kau cuma iri saja kan karena Tazaki tidak mau memberimu ekstra juga,” Hatano tersenyum semenyebalkan mungkin, “buat apa sering makan di tempat pacarnya kerja tapi tetap tidak diistimewakan.”

“Diam kau, Pendek.” Kaminaga tersenyum, kesal. “Setidaknya aku dan Tazaki sudah _sepasang_ ya, bukan cuma dua orang semi-asing yang bisanya curi-curi pandang dari jauh padahal bertemu tiga kali seminggu.”

“Kau menyindir siapa, aku tidak ke sini sesering itu!”

“Tidak sesering itu bersamaku, maksudnya? Tazaki bilang dia melihatmu makan di sini sesering itu kok.”

“Tazaki-mu salah orang.” Di ujung matanya, ia mencari Jitsui. Pemuda itu berdiri di sisi lain ruangan, sedang melayani meja yang berseberangan dengannya dan Kaminaga.

“Daripada menyangkal sia-sia begitu, Hatano, lebih baik pikiran bagaimana caramu bisa berkenalan dengannya—ya jangan menyesal saja kalau nanti stroberi-stroberinya berpindah ke piring lain karena terlalu lama diabaikan.” Teman sekamarnya tertawa, agak terlalu keras hingga si _waiter_ yang selalu memberinya stroberi-stroberi ekstra itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

Hatano menendang tulang kering Kaminaga sekali lagi.


	7. kau dan aku, ditambah stroberi 2

**[prompt: wither ・ HataJitsu]**

“Aku pulang,” Hatano berbisik begitu melewati pintu depan, nyaris tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

Lampu ruang tengah apartemen itu mati, tapi Hatano telah menghapal interiornya dengan begitu baik hingga tidak lagi butuh cahaya. Bagaimana pun, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia pernah berkunjung—mampir sebentar sepulang kelas, menginap di akhir minggu, datang membantu mengurus tanaman-tanaman pot yang ada di balkon setiap senggang—meski kebiasaan itu sudah terhenti dua tahun lalu. Dalam gelap, sembari berharap tak ada barang yang berpindah tempat selama ia tidak ke sana, dititinya jalan ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada.

“Aku pulang,” ia mengulang dengan lebih keras sambil menggeser pintu, berharap juga itu sudah cukup sebagai permisi, “Jitsui.”

Kamar itu akan gulita, seandainya jendela yang mengarah ke balkon tidak terbuka dan nyala lampu dari kota di luar tidak meresap ke dalam. Membentuk bayangan di lantai kayu bersama tirai yang terembus angin adalah figur Jitsui, berdiri membelakanginya sementara asap tipis meliuk di atas kepalanya. Pemuda itu menoleh lalu mematikan rokok, bibirnya perlahan membentuk lengkungan dan baru ketika itu Hatano tersadar betapa ia merindukan senyum Jitsui.

“Hatano-san,” panggilnya, “maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara tadi siang.”

“Tidak apa-apa.”

“Hatano-san masih memegang kunciku, ternyata.”

“Tentu saja,” diangkatnya sebelah tangan yang masih menggenggam kunci apartemen Jitsui, “mana mungkin aku melepaskannya.” _Sama seperti mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu,_ tapi Hatano tidak mengatakannya keras-keras.

Kakinya melangkah ke balkon, membiarkan dirinya ikut disapa angin malam bulan April. Mata Jitsui yang terlihat seperti dua biji obsidian bergulir ke arahnya, masih sama gemerlap dan sama bundarnya dengan yang terakhir kali dilihat Hatano langsung. Fokusnya kemudian beralih ke pot-pot yang digantung di sepanjang pagar pembatas balkon. “Stroberi-stroberimu mati.”

Si rambut hitam mengikuti arah pandang Hatano, menyapu tanaman yang sampai beberapa waktu lalu masih menyita porsi besar dari perhatiannya. Muncul jejak sedih di air mukanya, serta mungkin sepotong nostalgia, tapi suaranya lepas dari emosi ketika ia berkata, “Aku sangat sibuk menjelang kelulusan, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusnya.”

“Begitu.”

Ada hening yang langsung menyela sewaktu mereka sama-sama diam, seakan kecanggungan itu ditumpahkan dari langit dan keduanya hanya memandangi deretan tanaman layu. Stroberi-stroberi itu mungkin hanyalah buah kecil berwarna merah yang sama sekali tidak ada spesialnya, hanya saja bagi Hatano, signifikansi mereka tak terhingga.

Karena dua tahun yang lalu, potongan stroberi ekstra di piringnya telah membawanya dan Jitsui berkenalan. Dua tahun yang lalu, mengurus tanaman di pot-pot itu menjadi alasan awalnya sering berkunjung ke tempat Jitsui. Dua tahun yang lalu juga sebelum Hatano berangkat untuk meneruskan studinya di Prancis, buah-buah itu adalah hadiah yang Jitsui berikan padanya di bandara.

Cinta mungkin tidak mengenal jarak serta waktu, namun ia tidak tahu seberapa dalam Jitsui menyimpan perasaan, dan Hatano tidak mau berharap banyak karena ia juga bukanlah seorang idealis. Kontak mereka menjadi semakin jarang menjelang kelulusan, dan meski dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang terlalu lama, delapan musim tetap tidak singkat juga; bukan mustahil dalam rentang  itu potongan-potongan stroberi yang selalu Jitsui berikan padanya berpindah ke piring orang lain—seseorang yang selalu ada, seseorang yang menemani di sisinya. Jika begitu, Hatano mungkin bisa rela, karena setidaknya ia tahu Jitsui akan bersama orang lain yang mementingkannya lebih dari sekadar belajar ke luar negeri, lebih dari berpetualang ke negeri asing, lebih dari _apa pun_.

Hatano mengelus daun-daun stroberi yang telah kering dan rusak. Mungkin, kenyataannya jauh lebih sederhana; mungkin, perasaan Jitsui padanya memang melayu dan mati saja, sama seperti stroberi-stroberi itu.

“Kudengar kau ditawari untuk tetap tinggal di Prancis?” Jitsui memecah keheningan.

“Ya,” Hatano meliriknya, “tapi aku menolak.”

Jeda lama.

“Kenapa?”

“Entah.” Ia menempatkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, mencari sisa horizon di sela-sela gedung yang menjulang, _sekarang atau tidak sama sekali,_ pikirnya, “mungkin karena aku lebih suka tinggal di rumah dan mengurus stroberi.”

Jitsui mengeluarkan tawa pelan, yang halus dan melodik di telinga Hatano dan ia kira untuk sesaat, semuanya akan _baik-baik saja_.

“Tapi stroberi-stroberinya sudah layu.”

Sikap tak acuh yang Hatano gunakan sebagai pertahanan diri seketika runtuh. Kedua tangannya kehilangan tenaga, dan ia memindahkan kepalan tangannya ke sisi tubuh. Panas berikut pedih bergumpal di dasar dada; matanya seketika perih—salahkan anginnya, salahkan saja anginnya, _astaga_ —

Hatano menatap balik. Memorinya melompat ke tawa yang dulu melambung dan stroberi-stroberi merah segar di bawah birunya langit. Ini mungkin akan jadi terakhir kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di balkon yang penuh kenangan itu. “ _Begitu_ , ya.”

Senyum merayap ke bibir pemuda yang berambut hitam. “Biarpun begitu, perasaanku untuk Hatano-san _tidak pernah_ melayu kok.”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hatano untuk memproses, sebelum gelembung frustrasinya meledak dalam tawa dan ditariknya Jitsui ke dalam rengkuhan. “Astaga, dasar _sial_ , kemari kau.”

Di pelukannya, Jitsui tertawa lepas dan berbisik, “ _Okaeri_.”


	8. candu

**[Prompt** : **Shall We Dance?** **— _KamiHata_ ]**

“Apa bos sudah kembali?”  

“Ap—oh, tunggu sebentar,” Hatano merengut kecil, tangannya licin dan ia terlambat menahan hingga kegaduhan kecil terdengar begitu kumpulan piringan hitam jatuh, berserakan acak, kemudian membentur kakinya sampai ia meringis pelan.

“Hatano?” Kepala Kaminaga muncul dari sisi rak berseberangan, keningnya mengerut. “Kau oke?”

“Ya, ya, semuanya oke. Sedikit tergelincir tadi,” ia menggerutu tidak jelas, “kenapa sih bos senang sekali menumpuk piringan bekas di satu tempat? Semuanya jadi tidak rapi.”

“Ah, masalah itu.” Kaminaga balas menyahut. “Tunggu sebentar,”

“Tidak perlu,”

“Sebentar, kok,”

“Sudah kubilang tidak perlu,”

“Tapi aku sudah selesai di sini,” Kaminaga kukuh. Hatano bisa mendengar beberapa kaset yang ditumpuk menjadi satu, membayangkan bagaimana debu-debu berterbangan dan suara _buk_ yang nyaring, termasuk gerakan tangan Kaminaga ketika menepuk paha untuk menghilangkan bekas kotor yang tertinggal. Selang beberapa detik, sosoknya muncul dari arah rak lain. Sedikit berlari kecil sebelum berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

“Apanya yang oke,” seru Kaminaga sewot, membungkuk di dekat kaki Hatano dan memungut satu per satu piringan hitam yang berceceran. Untung saja masih terbungkus rapi dari tempatnya, meski bungkusnya cacat sedikit, tetapi tidak meninggalkan kerusakan yang fatal. “Pantas semuanya jadi jatuh, kau sih terlalu pendek,”

Hatano sempat membungkuk hanya untuk meninggalkan sentilan keras di kening pria itu, Kaminaga refleks mengaduh ngilu.

“Jaga kalau bicara,” Hatano mendengus ketus, namun tangannya meraih piringan hitam yang diulurkan Kaminaga dan ia letakkan pada bagian sekat yang kosong. “Lanjut dari pertanyaanmu tadi, belum. Bos belum datang.”

Napas Kaminaga berhembus sebal. “Aku jamin, pasti menerima tawaran minum lagi. Cih, bilang saja bertemu teman dulu, tapi ujungnya meninggalkan toko,”

Dalam benaknya, Hatano mengeluhkan hal yang serupa. Empat bulan yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mencari _part time_ yang sama. Untuk jam yang sama dan tempat yang sama pula. Bukannya apa, semua itu usulan dari Kaminaga. Dengan alasan klise untuk dapat tempat kerja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus atau apartemen, cukup menempuh dengan jalan kaki dalam beberapa menit tanpa harus mengeluarkan ongkos transportasi umum. Hatano tidak menolak karena toh, kalau pun ia melakukan, akan ada sederet alasan atau argumen lain yang Kaminaga keluarkan. Jadi, daripada mereka berdebat tidak penting dan akhirnya merebutkan permasalahan yang kosong, Hatano menyetujui.

Ada sebuah toko lama, menjual berbagai kaset dan piringan hitam untuk segala musik lawas, terkesan kuno dan Hatano bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa benda-benda bernuansa klasik pada era dahulu masih terjual di jaman yang semakin maju. Akan tetapi, terkadang manusia itu suka sekali mengenang masa-masa lampau, nostalgia katanya. Itu sebelum Hatano akhirnya menemukan fakta bahwa toko piringan hitam yang dikelola oleh seorang pria pemabuk itu bisa ramai di waktu-waktu tertentu. Lebih seringnya ramai ketika siang dan sepi pada malam hari.    

Bos mereka bilang toko selalu buka dua puluh empat jam. Kaminaga menyarankan _shift_ sore, tetapi Hatano sengaja memilih _shift_ malam dan pulang sebelum matahari terbit. Pilihan itu dimenangkan Hatano. Tak apa, hitung-hitung memanfaatkan kemampuan imsomnianya.

“Oh, _Gramofon,_ Eugen Douga! ” Hening itu pecah oleh Kaminaga. Ia mengangkat satu piringan hitam, meniliknya sejenak, kemudian menoleh antusias dan cengir andalannya muncul. “Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?”

“Tidak,” jawab Hatano, kelewat cepat. Kakinya lekas menghindar. “Jangan sekarang, aku lelah,”

“Ayolah, jangan malu seperti itu,”

“Sudah kubilang—hei! Lepaskan!”

“Salah sendiri pergelangan tanganmu kecil, sini cepat,”

Hatano berontak, tetapi Kaminaga lebih keras kepala lagi. Cekalan kelima jarinya di pergelangan tangan Hatano semakin erat, menyeretnya paksa agar berjalan ke tengah ruangan toko. Kalau boleh dikata, sang bos memang memiliki pemikiran yang unik soal desain interior, perpaduan klasik dan modern-nya memang tidak dapat diragukan. Setiap sudut dipenuhi dengan rak-rak kaset juga piringan hitam, sudut lain diisi dengan kursi-kursi berliuk kayu dan _music player_ beserta _headphone_ , sedangkan bagian tengah untuk satu garmofon yang besar dan lantai dansa minimalis. _So sweet_ , kalau para pengunjung bilang.  

Memasangkan piringan hitam di garmofon pun bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kaminaga. Ia merasa berterima kasih karena bosnya itu tidak pernah pelit memberi pengatahuan.

“Otakmu selalu saja penuh dengan ide gila,”

“Memang kenapa?” tanya Kaminaga, tahu Hatano tidak akan kabur jadi ia melepaskan genggaman. Piringan yang ia bawa diselipkan di antara sekat tipis garmofon, mengangkat sesaat pemutar runcingnya, lalu melirik Hatano dengan kerling yang jenaka. “Kau siap?”

“Dalam mimpimu.”

Pemutar runcing dilepaskan, piringan hitam berputar konstan, kemudian lagu mengalun lancar. Kaminaga menarik Hatano ke tengah lantai dansa, sempat terkekeh ketika serentetan kalimat maki terucap dari bibir pasangan dansanya. Meski begitu, Hatano tidak pernah protes saat Kaminaga meletakkan satu tangan di pinggang dan tangan lain meraih jemari-jemarinya, terpaut mengukuti irama. Pergerakan mereka terbilang sama-sama kaku, tapi Kaminaga seringkali menganggap itu hal yang manis.

“Ayolah, di kampus mana mungkin kita punya waktu berdua seperti ini,”

Hatano berdecak. “Ini namanya modus, dasar bodoh.”

“Begitu?” Satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, langkah kaki mereka mulai senada. Hatano menginjak kaki kanannya, Kaminaga meringis, meski terselip tawa sengau yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing.

“Gerakanmu payah,” komentar Hatano, “lain kali lakukan _tap dance_ saja.”

“Mengaca sana,” balasnya, lantas menunduk untuk menangkap satu kecupan singkat di bibir Hatano. “Tapi _tap dance_ tidak buruk juga.”

Kalau pun Hatano harus mengaku, ia sengaja memilih _shift_ malam karena sisi unik dari seorang Kaminaga hanya akan muncul di saat seperti ini. Semula ia tidak menduga, tetapi sifat candu itu sulit sekali untuk ditolak. Hatano kerap kali jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> untuk musiknya [Gramofon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7mkBEru4Os)


	9. segalanya

  **[prompt: all that i have ・ TazaJitsu]**

Dalam sepi yang merengkuh, Tazaki menghapal suara-suara.

Dari dengungan rendah pemanas di bawah _kotatsu_ , gemuruh pelan air yang melewati pipa, hingga ketukan-ketukan dari lantai atas; ia telah berdiam di sana terlalu lama untuk tidak menyadari bagaimana malam membawa bunyi-bunyian itu di antara konstannya detikan jam.

Guratan sketsa, torehan pena, gesekan kertas. Jitsui yang duduk agak membungkuk di atas meja itu mengenakan _hanten_ *, membuat figurnya terlihat lebih gembung dari yang sebenarnya—mirip seekor induk ayam, Tazaki ingin tertawa geli—induk ayam yang sedang mengerami pekerjaan. Tazaki masih ingat persis bagaimana ia sering membantu si _mangaka_ agar bisa menyelesaikan komiknya tepat waktu; memotong _tone_ , memeriksa koreksi, menambahkan tinta. Tak terhitung lagi berapa malam yang mereka habiskan bersama gelas kopi serta kejar-kejaran dengan garis mati.

Sekarang, toh, Tazaki tidak lagi diburu waktu. Hanya Jitsui saja yang masih terus didesak kewajiban, diingatkan editor, ditunggu para penggemar. Ada kebanggan tersendiri rasanya melihat kini serial lelaki itu selalu berada di peringkat tiga teratas. Pastilah karena semua karya Jitsui dibuat dengan penuh totalitas, pastilah karena ia selalu memberikan segala yang ia punya.

“Tazaki-san,” panggil Jitsui dari seberang meja, suaranya agak parau, “kalau kau tidak berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri begitu, konsentrasiku bakal buyar terus.”

Senyumnya malah melebar. Meski berkata begitu, Jitsui sama sekali tidak menengadah, perhatiannya tetap pada panel yang sedang ia kerjakan dan tangannya tidak sekali pun terhenti. “Kau bekerja terus-terusan, Jitsui, bagaimana kalau istirahat sebentar? _Deadline_ -nya kan masih pertengahan Januari?”

“Tidak bisa,” tangan menyambar gelas kopinya dan ia mengambil seteguk, “aku mau bersantai nanti, jadi ini harus selesai sebelum Desember berakhir.”

“Asisten-asistenmu ke mana?”

“Ini akhir tahun, jadi kuberi mereka libur.”

Tazaki tergelak. “Kau tidak _pernah_ memberiku libur.”

“Beda, Tazaki-san,” si _mangaka_ terkekeh, “kontrak kita kan seumur hidup.”

“Harusnya itu kedengaran romantis, tapi kalau kau yang bilang, jadi kesannya aku ini semacam budak.”

Lengkungan di bibir Jitsui jenaka. “Kalau pada penontonmu saja kau memberikan segala yang kau punya, sudah jelas aku berhak lebih, kan?”

“Tentu, tentu,” Tazaki bangkit dan berpindah ke sisi si lelaki, “aku, segala yang kupunya, juga hidup dan matiku—seluruhnya milikmu, seperti yang sudah kujanjikan.”

Baru pada saat itu Jitsui akhirnya mengangkat wajah, menatap dengan kedua matanya yang mirip kelereng hitam. “Kau menepati yang terakhir itu dengan agak _terlalu_ harfiah.”

Ia tidak menjawab, dan sesudahnya Jitsui hanya kembali menggambar. Berbeda dengan dulu, Tazaki sekarang tidak lagi tahan dengan kesunyian, maka dibawanya satu tangan ke kening si _mangaka_ yang seketika mengkaku. “Kau sepertinya demam.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Istirahat saja dulu.”

“Tanggung.”

Tazaki menyibak poninya. “Nanti tambah parah.”

“Ini disebut totalitas— _berikan segala yang kau punya, jangan berhenti sampai kau sungguhan tidak sanggup lagi!_ Tazaki-san pasti ingat, kan?”

Senyumnya lemah. “Kapan dan oleh siapa kau diajari prinsip bodoh itu, sih.”

“Dua tahun lalu,” senyum Jitsui janggal dan matanya berair, namun Tazaki sudah tidak tahu apakah itu karena demam atau emosi, “oleh seorang pesulap bodoh yang tewas di salah satu pertunjukannya sendiri.”

“Si pesulap itu memang bodoh,” Tazaki mengembuskan napas yang sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi ia punya, “lalu kenapa kau masih betah saja denganku?”

Jemari mereka saling mencari, bertautan, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa saling menggenggam padahal Jitsui pernah berkata dirinya kini setipis udara.

Si _mangaka_ tertawa, suaranya punya jejak nostalgia serta frustrasi, berdenting seperti sedang menyanyikan sebuah elegi. “Karena segala yang kupunya hanyalah Tazaki-san.”

Ditemani coretan pena, derum samar mobil di kejauhan, serta sesekali suara tetangga, malam itu Jitsui mendengarkan suara-suara. Waktu terus bergulir menuju akhir tahun, sementara gelas kopi satunya yang ditempatkan di seberang meja tidak pernah tersentuh, hingga uapnya habis dan isinya mendingin.

Hanya itu yang ia punya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~tazajitsu manis ya tapi mengapa sulit sekali ditulis ahahaha apa itu karakterisasi maafkan saya 8') /tyda /dihanyutkan~~
> 
> * _Hanten_ : baju tradisional Jepang, berupa jaket pendek berisi gumpalan kapas untuk musim dingin


	10. telur ... alien?

**[ prompt: **I tried to bake you a pie but I failed** ♦ HataJitsu ]**

“Hatano-san.”

“Ya?”

“Tadi siang ada UFO yang mendarat di sini, ya?”

“Hah?” Permainannya di- _pause_. Hatano lantas menengok ke arah di mana tanya itu berasal selurus dengan alisnya yang naik sebelah. Jitsui itu anaknya memang ceplas-ceplos—entah karena lugu atau memang sengaja supaya _kelihatan lugu_. Tapi asli, itu pertanyaan paling _random_ yang pernah Hatano dengar terucap dari mulut Jitsui. “Memang kenapa? Kok pertanyaanmu _ngaco_ begitu?”

“Habisnya itu—“ Telunjuknya mengarah polos ke dapur, “—ada telur alien besar di atas meja makan. Pasti tak sengaja tertinggal di sana oleh alien-alien yang berkunjung.”

Crap _. Hatano lupa memusnahkan barang bukti._

“S-sialan, itu bukan telur alien, Jitsui!”

Konsol permainannya dilempar asal ke atas sofa. Tungkai langsung ditujukan ke sumber perkara, Jitsui mengekori di belakangnya dengan sorot mata _ingin meminta penjelasan_.

“Kalau bukan telur alien, lalu itu apa dong?” Kembali, tanyanya diucapkan tanpa dosa. Hatano jadi bingung sendiri.

“Err, ini …” Loyang berisi onggokan abstrak, ia angkat, mau ia buang ke tong sampah supaya tak mencemari atmosfer dapur karena samar-samar ada aura ungu pekat yang menyelimuti, “… ini _pie_.”

“Wah!” Manik jelaganya membulat sempurna, telapak tangan bertangkupan penuh rasa takjub, “Jadi ini _pie_ alien?”

“Tak usah menambah kata alien bisa ‘kan?” Balas Hatano keki, “Ini cuma _pie_ biasa, Jitsui.”

_‘Biasa’ dari mananya, Hatano?!_

“Oh, oke,” Jitsui mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan Hatano dengan senang hati, “ _Pie biasa_ ini,” Ia sengaja memberi penekanan, “Kenapa bisa ada di dalam dapur kita?”

“Itu karena …” Keping _hazel_ bergulir ke sudut mata, menghindari kontak dengan lawan bicara di hadapannya, “Aku sengaja memanggangnya untukmu.”

“Oh!” Mengerjap dua kali, setengah tak percaya. Hatano mau menginjakkan kakinya di dapur dan mau juga repot-repot membuatkan kudapan manis untuknya? Sungguh luar biasa. Terbentur apa dia? “Untukku? Tapi … dalam rangka apa?”

“ _Well_ , tak ada maksud khusus, sih. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin membuatkanmu _pie_ dan kebetulan juga bahan-bahannya tersedia.” Belakang kepalanya digaruk, padahal tidak gatal tapi rasa canggung membuatnya tak nyaman. “Aku mengikuti resep dari internet. Tapi karena baru pertama kali mencoba … malah jadinya begini, deh.”

Angguk-angguk, lagi. “ _Aa, sou desu ka_.”

Jitsui selanjutnya mendekat, tangannya terulur ke arah _pie_ jejadian yang Hatano klaim merupakan hasil kerjanya. Otomatis, Hatano menarik substansi berbahaya tersebut menjauhi Jitsui.

“Jitsui, kau mau apa?”

“Mau makan _pie_.”

“Jangan makan _pie_ ini.”

“Lho, kenapa? Aku lapar.”

“Nanti kau bisa sakit—“

“Sakit perut kan biasa.”

“—sakit jiwa raga, aku belum selesai bicara. Takutnya ada reaksi kimia aneh di dalamnya.”

“Ah, Hatano-san berlebihan.”

“ _Dibilangin_ susah amat.”

“Aku mau makan _pie_ -nya, Hatano-san.”

“Jitsu—“

“Aku mohon.”

Hela napas Hatano terdengar berat. Lelah batin meladeni Jitsui yang keras kepalanya melebihi batu karang. “Kenapa bersikeras sekali? Kalau lapar, kita bisa makan makanan yang lebih, err … manusiawi dari ini.”

“Tapi aku mau itu,” Lengkung bibirnya turun, “Soalnya itu _pie_ pertama buatan Hatano-san dan aku ingin mencobanya.”

Ini yang paling Hatano benci dari Jitsui. Pemilik surai hitam itu seolah-olah tahu, celah mana yang tak bisa Hatano jangkau. Sebuah titik di mana ia tak akan mampu untuk menolak segala keinginan Jitsui dan tak mampu untuk sekadar berkata ‘ _tidak_ ’ secara tegas.

Satu lagi embus napasnya terdengar letih, “Ya, sudah. Nih, kau boleh memakannya, Jitsui.”

Loyang disodorkan dan Jitsui tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

“Terima kasih, Hatano-san!” Senyum sejuta _watt_ , Hatano silau, “ _Jaa,_ kalau begitu _… itadakimasu_!”

**.**

**.**

“Bagaimana?”

“… hm, rasanya betul-betul mirip _pie_ alien, ya?”

“Kan sudah kubilang jangan dimakan, masih _ngeyel aja_ , sih.”


	11. dari balik lensa

**[ prompt: tosca and polaroid** **♦** **AmaHata ]**

Ada barista genit bercelemek toska yang melemparkan kedipan sebelah matanya pada Hatano.

Dan tolong, jangan anggap Hatano _kegeeran_ atau apa. Ia tak bercanda soal ini, _guys_. Sorot mata dengan senyum musim panas itu—juga dibingkai dengan surai kecokelatan yang cukup menarik—jelas-jelas menatap dirinya; satu-satunya pelanggan yang duduk paling pojok, dekat jendela, dan dekat rak barang-barang antik.

Awalnya juga tidak Hatano indahkan, soalnya ia sibuk memotret dengan kamera polaroid yang selalu ia bawa kapanpun. Mulai dari interior toko, orang-orang yang berkunjung— _hei, yang surainya jelaga itu manis juga. Habis ini mungkin akan Hatano dekati. Oh, oh! Itu yang matanya sipit, nyentrik sekali sampai membawa seekor merpati putih ke kafe_ —, dan yang terakhir—dan yang wajib dilaksakan oleh seorang reporter majalah kuliner—makanan serta minuman yang disajikan di sana.

Hasil bidikan kameranya memang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Kaminaga saja sampai memuji, Odagiri juga bilang kemampuannya mumpuni. Ia pun memandangi foto-fotonya dengan senyum sumringah sampai maniknya menangkap pantulan sang barista dari gelas berisi _iced latte_ miliknya dia atas meja.

Barista genit bercelemek toska itu menatapnya dan saat Hatano mengangkat wajah untuk menangkap basah pemuda itu, ia malah balik mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya sok menggoda.

Hatano jadi meriang (tapi bukan merindukan kasih sayang).

Jam dua siang, ada bunyi bel ringan dari arah konter—tanda pergantian _shift_ sudah dimulai. Barista tadi memanggil rekannya—‘ _Fukumoto! Gantikan aku, ya~!_ ’ dan sosoknya kemudian hilang dari balik meja.

Hatano bersyukur dalam hati. Akhirnya bisa bebas dari—

“Halo!”

—tarik lagi kata-katanya. Hatano belum bebas.

“H-halo juga, hehe.”

Ini bukan _Hatano_. Mana mungkin seorang Hatano menyapa gugup orang baru?

“Aku Amari. Kau Hatano ‘kan?”

Ingin bertanya kenapa ia bisa tahu namanya, tapi Hatano ingat jika ia pernah menyebutkan namanya pada barista itu saat memesan kopi _latte_.

“Iya, aku Hatano. Salam kenal, Amari.” Senyum tetap dilemparkan sebagai tanda profesionalitas.

Amari mengangguk singkat. Selurus kemudian menatap Hatano lagi dengan sedikit menyelidik. Pertama melihat wajahnya, lalu beralih ke tumpukan lembar foto polaroid di atas meja.

“Err, ada ap—“

“Oh! Aku ingat!” Pemuda itu malah berseru, memutus kalimat yang hendak Hatano ungkapkan, “Pantas saja seperti pernah melihatmu. Kau Shimano Ryousuke yang sering muncul sebagai seorang pengritik restoran dan tempat-tempat makan ‘kan? Aku sering membaca artikel-artikelmu di majalah. Kau tahu? Gaya bahasamu sangat menarik, aku menyukainya.”

O-oh …

Mendapatkan pujian dari salah satu pembaca setianya, jelas membuat pipi Hatano sedikit bersemu merah.

“Terima kasih. Tapi kau berlebihan, Amari. Aku tak sehebat itu.”

“Ah, kau itu hebat! Foto-fotomu juga luar biasa!” Amari tanpa basa-basi langsung menyambar satu foto dari atas meja, “Ini contohnya! Tempat ini terlalu biasa, membosankan malah. Tapi dengan mengambil sudut yang tepat, kau bisa membuatnya terlihat nampak klasik dan memesona.”

Hatano tertawa canggung. _Ia kok jadi_ salting _sendiri?_

“Mungkin karena sering melakukannya, aku jadi terbiasa.” Jawab Hatano sekenanya.

Amari mengangguk-angguk. “Kukira orang sepertimu bakal memakai peralatan kamera yang ribet-ribet. Ternyata tidak, ya?”

Bahu Hatano diangkat singkat, “Aku tak suka membawa banyak barang. Lagipula dengan polaroid, aku bisa langsung melihat hasilnya.”

“Begitu rupanya.” Jeda dulu sesaat, “Omong-omong apa kau kosong setelah ini, Hatano?”

“Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?”

“Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di suatu tempat!”

“Oh?” Mendengar penawaran itu, Hatano jadi tertarik. “Ke mana?”

“Kau pasti tahu kafe kecil yang terletak tiga blok dari sini soalnya kau pernah mengulasnya juga di majalah.”

“Haa?” Sebelah alisnya naik, tanda tanya imajiner muncul dari kepalanya, “Kenapa ke sana? Tempat itu kan ditujukan untuk orang yang sedang berkencan.”

“Iya, aku tahu kok.”

“Terus?”

“Hatano bukan orang yang peka kode, ya?”

“Hah, kode? Apa, sih, maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Ish …” Amari menatap pemuda belah tengah di hadapannya setengah keki, “… aku ini _sedang berusaha_ mengajakmu kencan, Hatano.”

.

.

“Eh?”

.

.

.

_Dulu, ada barista genit bercelemek toska yang melemparkan kedipan sebelah matanya pada Hatano._

_Dan sekarang, barista genit bercelemek toska itu sudah menjadi tambatan hati Hatano._


	12. angan-angan

**[ prompt: daydream** **♦** **KamiMiyo ]**

Rabu siang, untuk jerat lelah yang seharusnya terpuaskan, tapi malah dijejali dengan angan serta asa tak terbilang.

Kaminaga senang menerawang jauh, melanglangkan pikirannya menjauhi realita tak terbatas, menembus kenyataan yang—mungkin—terkesan muluk-muluk. Membayangkan bagaimana _ini_ menjadi _itu_ atau sekadar mengharapkan _apa_ menjadi _mengapa_. Ia senang merangkai mimpi-mimpi, membingkainya, dan menggantungnya dengan jelujur benang tipis untuk dijadikan pajangan di dalam sudut ingatannya.

Ada banyak—banyak sekali—mimpinya. Tapi tak perlu takut tempat jadi sesak dan tak terawat. Akan selalu ada kedudukan untuk bingkai-bingkai yang baru dan bingkai-bingkai lama akan terus Kaminaga ingat. Sebab Kaminaga ingin mengabadikan segala khayalnya menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh dan akan terus mengenangnya tanpa eksepsi.

Kala itu, kembalilah ia pada renungan siang bolong. Dimulai dengan menelusuri mimpi apa yang semestinya ia teruskan—atau mungkin, ia mesti _memulai mimpi baru?_ Ia akan berjalan menyusuri galeri kecilnya, melirik ke kanan pun ke kiri sebelum bersenandung kecil dan menggapai satu bingkai untuk kembali dikenang.

Bingkai cokelat tua yang bergradasi alami khas kayu dengan potret dirinya juga seorang yang lain, berlatarkan rumah musim panas.

_Miyoshi._

Miyoshi; nama pemuda yang satu lagi. Pemuda yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab; ia yang selalu menjadi pemicu segala mimpi-mimpi Kaminaga tercipta begitu saja. Awalnya cuma satu, dua, tiga, sampai kuantitasnya kini tak terhingga. Mulanya seperti apa, Kaminaga tak tahu pasti. Ia hanya tiba-tiba tersadar bagaimana mimpi-mimpi pribadinya telah tergantikan _nyaris_ seluruhnya; tergantikan dengan mimpi-mimpi bersama Miyoshi.

(Kaminaga tahu, tahu betul bila segenap pengandaiannya terus bermuara pada satu titik temu yang sama yaitu _Miyoshi_.)

_Aku ingin tinggal di dekat pantai supaya bisa terus memandang cakrawala. Tapi apa Miyoshi tak keberatan dengan angin kencangnya yang terus berembus kencang?_

_Aku ingin mencoba pergi ke Venesia dan menaiki gondola. Tapi apa Miyoshi tak keberatan dengan air yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menyiprat dan merusak tatanan poninya?_

_Aku ingin membuat sebuah pameran fotografi terbesar dan terhebat sepanjang masa! Tapi apa Miyoshi tak keberatan untuk menyandingkan lukisan-lukisannya juga di sana?_

_Aku ingin memetik bintang, merengkuh rembulan. Tapi apa Miyoshi tak keberatan jika aku hanya membawa beberapa butir bintang dan bukan selusin—atau sejuta—lebih?_

Semua angannya akan tertahan dengan banyak pertimbangan yang bersangkut paut dengan Miyoshi, namun Kaminaga tak protes.

Bahkan pada akhir kisah yang berujung raibnya eksistensi satu insan di muka bumi, sebuah alur tragedi yang Tuhan gariskan untuk dirinya juga Miyoshi, Kaminaga, _sekali lagi_ , tak protes.

_Sama sekali tidak …_

Dalam jeda yang sengaja ia sisihkan selama beberapa jam setiap harinya, Kaminaga akan memilih untuk mengasingkan diri, dan akan terus ia lakukan hingga ia tak lagi merasa sunyi. Berkali-kali ia malah berhalusinasi, mendengar suara Miyoshi dari seberang sana. Berkali-kali pula fatamorgana ikut menyergapnya, hingga ia merasakan kembali sentuhan yang pernah Miyoshi berikan; sentuhan yang mengakar di indera perabanya.

(Angan-angan serta ingatan itu seakan tak ingin semudah itu dilupakan olehnya.)

.

Tiga tahun, dan selama tiga tahun itu Kaminaga masih setia menguntai mimpi.

**.**

Kaminaga, selama ini, menepis sepi dengan seonggok kekosongan.

Mungkin, ia pula hanya bisa berharap pada hal yang semestinya ada namun tertepis menjadi tak nyata dalam dimensi yang berbeda.

**.**

_Aku ingin mati sekarang. Tapi apa Miyoshi ingin melihatku menyerah begitu saja di tengah jalan?_


	13. scrapbook

**[prompt: scrapbook ・ KamiHata, KamiTaza]**

Setuju untuk jadi teman seapartemen Kaminaga mungkinlah keputusan Hatano yang sangat bodoh, kalau bukan yang _paling_ bodoh.

Pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer majalah _travel_ membuat Kaminaga banyak bepergian, dan setiap kali pulang ia akan membawa bermacam suvenir serta benda-benda yang sebenarnya tidak jelas gunanya apa, dibeli karena terlanjur suka. Masalahnya, definisi Kaminaga akan rapi itu sama dengan kapal pecah (dan untuk memperparah situasi, Hatano juga _sama_ ).

Kalaupun ada barang yang selalu dijaga rapi oleh teman seapartemennya, itu hanyalah rak berisi buku serta album-album foto. Terselip di antaranya adalah sebuah _scrapbook_ besar, tempat Kaminaga menyimpan banyak potongan kecil memori yang ingin diabadikan dari perjalanan-perjalanannya. Ada segala macam benda di buku itu; foto-foto favorit, tiket kereta, cap dari kuil, kartu nama toko suvenir, bahkan kertas struk dari kafe-kafe yang ia sukai. Begitu pulang, akan ditambahkannya lagi sekumpulan penuh kenang-kenangan ke dalam bukunya.

Suatu waktu, ia pernah kembali dengan sebuah _scrapbook_ kosong dan bersikeras kalau mereka berdua juga harus punya buku kenangan sendiri. Hatano menganggap itu konyol, karena menurutnya memotret dan menyimpan semuanya dalam ponsel akan jadi lebih praktis. Namun entah bagaimana, ia akhirnya jadi senang juga menempelkan bermacam hal ke dalamnya; karcis pertunjukan komedi yang pernah membuat mereka tertawa sampai keram perut, kertas tisu dari kafe _matcha_ favorit, serta foto-foto mereka di bermacam kesempatan dengan kamera _polaroid_.

Diam-diam, Hatano sadar kalau ia jadi menyukai momen-momen mereka bersama lebih dari yang ia kira—dan bukan hanya sebagai teman serumah, ia pikir—karena rasanya ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar perasaan menyenangan setiap kali mereka menambahkan sesuatu yang baru di sana—sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan dan belum bernama dan ia takut untuk memahami apa artinya.

Suatu waktu yang lain, ketika Hatano pikir ia telah tahu nama perasaan yang ia simpan untuk Kaminaga dan ingin memberitahunya, ia menghampiri si lelaki yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama _scrapbook_ serta lem. Kaminaga habis mengunjungi prefektur tetangga, dan kali ini ada banyak sekali foto-foto tersebar di sekelilingnya. Hatano memungutnya satu per satu; nyaris semuanya berisi seorang lelaki dalam setelan biru gelap, berdiri di panggung dengan topi tinggi pesulap dan seekor merpati bertengger di bahunya.

“Ini siapa?”

“Tazaki-san,” Kaminaga mengangkat selembar tiket pertunjukan, “tidak sengaja melihat posternya di stasiun, lalu nonton karena penasaran. Aku jadi datang ke pertunjukannya setiap malam selama di Chiba.”

“Berdedikasi sekali.”

“Tapi bukannya tanpa hasil,” Kaminaga menyengir lebar, hampir malu-malu, “karena rupanya dia menyadari aku yang selalu duduk di kursi terdepan ini. Jadi di hari terakhir, kami makan malam—dan aku tahu ini kedengaran bodoh, tapi aku pikir aku jatuh cinta.”

 _Aku juga_ , Hatano berkata dalam hati. “Kau kan memang bodoh, Kaminaga.”

“ _Oi_.”

Awalnya ia tidak mengira kalau menyimpan perasaan terlalu lama bisa jadi pilihan yang bodoh juga, tapi begitu sudah terlambat, Hatano tahu kalau ia baru saja menambah panjang daftar hal-hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Sekarang, mungkin, perasaannya sendiri hanya akan berakhir seperti sebuah _scrapbook_ usang yang tersimpan di bagian belakang rak, pudar dan terlupakan.

“Sini, mau kubantu menempel foto-fotonya, tidak?”

Seketika mata teman seapartemennya berbinar. “Hee, tumben sekali kau baik!”

 _Itu karena aku juga bodoh_. Tapi alih-alih, ia hanya berkata, “Kemarikan saja lemnya.”

 


	14. menjelang tengah malam

**[prompt: waiting for midnight ・ KamiMiyo]**

Tanpa aba-aba, didengarnya suara Kaminaga menyela sepinya malam, “Miyoshi.”

“Ya?”

“Sudah hampir tengah malam lho, kau tidak tidur?”

Ia tidak menoleh, hanya mengangkat berkas laporan yang sejak tadi bertengger di pangkuannya. “Aku masih mau membaca ini sekali lagi.”

“Itu kan bisa menunggu sampai pagi, tidak akan ada bedanya kau membaca sekarang atau nanti.”

“Antara aku tidur telat sedikit atau bangun lebih awal karena ini,” Miyoshi membalik kertas dan matanya yang sudah lelah hanya disambut lusinan kanji lain, memenuhi dari atas hingga bawah halaman seperti barisan semut hitam, “tidak akan ada bedanya juga.”

“Tapi aku mau tidur.” Entah bagaimana lelaki yang satunya itu jauh lebih santai, padahal kan mereka sama-sama bekerja di Divisi D yang penuh tuntutan.

“Baiklah, selamat tidur.”

“Dingin sekali, sih,” nada suara Kaminaga merajuk selagi ia menyelipkan dirinya sendiri ke bawah selimut, “mungkin maksudmu, ‘Selamat tidur, Sayang’?”

Lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan itu merebahkan mapnya di pangkuan, paham benar Kaminaga tidak akan berhenti mengganggu jika tidak diladeni barang sejenak saja, maka Miyoshi menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. “Selamat tidur, _Sayang_.”

“Senyummu tidak sampai ke matamu!”

“Maumu bagaimana?!”

Nada suara mereka meninggi, lalu pada saat yang bersamaan keduanya terbahak.

Tidak, semenyebalkan atau semengganggu apa pun, Miyoshi tidak akan bisa marah pada Kaminaga dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka telah mengenal serta menerima satu sama lain dengan terlalu baik hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa disebut pertengkaran—memang tidak jarang salah satu dari mereka jengkel lalu pura-pura marah, tapi lebih karena ingin menggoda dan tidak pernah bertahan lama. Miyoshi mungkin bukan tipe orang yang banyak mengungkapkan rasa cinta lewat lisan, tapi kalau ada yang bertanya, maka _ya_ , ia akan rela menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Kaminaga yang suka kekanakan, _urakan,_ serta penguji kesabaran ini.

“Kalau terganggu,” kata Miyoshi, masih dengan sisa-sisa senyum di bibirnya, “aku pindah ke luar saja supaya kau bisa mematikan lampunya.”

“Tunggu, tunggu,” Kaminaga seketika berguling dan melingkarkan lengan di perutnya, “jangan pergi.”

“Jangan manja.”

“Tetaplah di sini,” ia tersenyum, mungkin dengan cara yang dianggapnya paling tampan, “ _bersamaku._ ”

“Tidur sana.”

Alih-alih menjawab, Kaminaga malah menyundulkan kepalanya ke pinggang Miyoshi seperti anak anjing, mengundang kekehannya. Mereka sudah bersama hampir tiga tahun, tapi kelakuannya masih sama seperti ketika baru berpacaran dua minggu; mungkin karena Miyoshi tidak pernah ( _terlalu_ ) mudah jatuh pada pesonanya, atau mungkin karena Kaminaga sendiri yang memang juga sungguhan jatuh untuknya. Yang jelas, lelaki itu tidak sekadar mengejarnya lalu bosan seperti dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu. Mungkin akhirnya, Kaminaga memutuskan untuk serius, _mungkin_ —tapi Miyoshi tidak akan menunjukkan seberapa mati-matian ia mencintai Kaminaga, _gengsi ah._

“Aku akan tidur kalau kau juga mau tidur.”

“Sebentar lagi,” katanya, lebih lembut kali ini, sementara tangannya mengusap kepala si lelaki yang berada di pangkuannya, “tidak usah menungguku, Kaminaga.”

“Ya sudah, aku menunggu tengah malam saja, kalau begitu.”

“Untuk apa menunggu tengah malam? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bilang begitu, sebenarnya ada apa?”

“Oh, bukan apa-apa kok. Aku cuma agak ragu saja.”

Sebelah alis Miyoshi terangkat. “Soal apa?”

“Begini, ya.” Kaminaga bangkit ke posisi duduk, tangannya merayap di lengan Miyoshi, lalu menjalin jemari mereka. “Ada satu hal ini yang sangat ingin aku lakukan, tapi aku selalu gugup lalu ragu apakah ini adalah waktu yang pas. Jadi aku selalu menunggu hingga hari berganti untuk melihat apakah aku akan berubah pikiran, tapi lama-lama aku jadi sadar kalau sampai kapan pun cuma menunggu, memang tidak akan datang saat yang tepat!”

Tawa kecil lolos darinya. “Kau ini bicara apa? Atau jangan-jangan sudah sebegitu mengantuknya kah sampai mengigau?”

“Miyoshi, kalau kau sensitif sedikit, sebenarnya ini bisa jadi momen yang romantis.”

“Makanya sampaikan dengan jelas.”

“Susah memang berbasa-basi dengan orang sepertimu.” Kaminaga terkekeh, kemudian merogoh ke dalam saku piamanya, mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas berhias berlian yang elegan. “Aku sebenarnya mau bertanya; Miyoshi, maukan kau menghabiskan sisa malam ini, juga semua malam lain selama hidupmu, _bersamaku_?”


	15. malam ini dan aku tak marah

**[Prompt : Late For Dinner Date— _KamiHata_ ]**

Arlojinya menunjuk di angka sepuluh dan Kaminaga kedinginan, sedikit beku di ujung jari tetapi ia tolerir karena lupa membawa sarung tangan. Kalau ia menghitung mundur, lini masa panggilan akhir di ponselnya penuh dengan nama Hatano. Juga kotak pesan, dan _line_ , dan beberapa _voice note_ yang ia padati ketika pria pendek (iya kok pendek, terserah kalau Hatano mau marah) itu tidak bilang bahwa memiliki _shift_ lebih di konbini tempatnya kerja sambilan. Sebenarnya Hatano sudah melarangnya untuk tidak menjemput, sambil marah-marah pula, tapi ah, terserah, berjalan malam di tengah musim dingin seperti ini juga pilihannya sendiri.

“Kan, salah siapa coba ini. Sudah kubilang jangan datang.”

Kaminaga mendongak yang tak lebih dari dua detik berikutnya, senyumnya merekah lebar. “Hai,” katanya lugas, “sudah selesai?”

“Menurutmu?” Hatano merapatkan mantelnya sejenak, menyahut keras ketika atasannya berucap kalimat _hati-hati_ dan _jangan terlambat besok_ juga _gajimu akan berlipat ganda_ sebelum kemudian menarik lengan Kaminaga dan berlalu secepatnya dari sana.

“Duh, pacarku pekerja keras sekali,”

“Aku tertekan, bodoh,”

Kening Kaminaga mengerut. “Tumben kau mengeluh seperti ini,” ia mengubah cekalan Hatano di lengannya menjadi genggaman erat. Semula mengecup buku-buku jemari Hatano, membisikan _tanganmu juga sampai beku nih_ , lalu terkekeh ketika Hatano protes soal tempat umum dan dilihat banyak orang.

“Omong-omong, kau habis dari mana?” Sorot mata Hatano memindai Kaminaga, dari ujung sepatu yang mengilap, tatanan rambut yang rapi, gaya berpakaian _fashionable,_ dan berakhir di kerut-kerut wajahnya yang berseri—ah, tidak, ada sesuatu yang sempat melintas di matanya dan Hatano tidak suka itu. “Kaminaga?”

Lawan bicaranya menggaruk tengkuk. “Yah, bagaimana bilangnya, ya,” ia berdeham serak, “aku tidak berani menyalahkanmu juga, sih,”

“Maaf?”

“Sepertinya kau lupa,”

“Apanya?”

“Malam ini, Hatano. Demi Tuhan.”

“Bicara yang jelas,”

“Kau jelas lupa,”

Jeda sejenak, selang beberapa detik, Hatano menyahut. “Kaminaga?”

Kaminaga menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. “Malam ini, kencan, makan di restoran mewah. Aku sudah menunggu di restoran yang kita janjikan dan aku pikir kau terlambat tapi, _well_ , kau tidak datang,”

“... oh.”

Ada kekehan kecil, selintas dan tidak dibuat-buat, tetapi Hatano bisa menyadari bagaimana kekecewaan yang terselip dalam nada suaranya. Atau bagaimana sorot mata yang memendar dan garis senyumnya yang getir, seolah pria tinggi itu berusaha menyembunyikan namun gagal.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau sibuk,” lanjut Kaminaga, tersenyum maklum. “Aku juga jarang dengar kau mengeluh jadi—” Ucapannya tidak tuntas, terhenti di ujung lidah ketika Hatano, bahkan sebelum Kaminaga bermimpi untuk memikirkannya, mengambil selangkah lebih maju hanya untuk menghadang akses jalannya. Kaminaga berhenti menghitung waktu saat Hatano berjinjit ragu, namun kedua lengan yang melingkar di sekeliling bahu dan punggungnya tampak begitu nyata. Begitu hangat dari seorang Hatano.

“Maaf.”

Kaminaga terkekeh dalam hati. Tidak biasanya, Hatano ini.

“Beralasan pun tidak akan mengubah keadaan jadi,” Hatano mengembuskan napas keras, “maaf, Kaminaga. Maaf.”

“Hei, meski begitu aku masih jatuh cinta padamu, lho.”

Pelukan Hatano dikembalikan. Ia bisa merasakan pinggangnya direngkuh dengan hati-hati tetapi terasa begitu yakin dan tidak ada keraguan sama sekali. Kaminaga mengecup sisi lehernya, kecil dan pelan, merambat di pipi kiri sebelum berhenti di ujung bibir Hatano.

“Aku mau _pizza_ , kita mampir sebentar untuk beli,” bisik Kaminaga, “dan _cola_ , juga beberapa film tengah malam... lalu seks sampai pagi." Pukulan keras di punggungnya, Kaminaga meringis.  

Hatano mendengus geli di pundak Kaminaga. “ _Pizza_? Kau yakin?”

“Seratus persen, kok.”

“Aku lebih suka _sake_ daripada _cola_ ,”

“Astaga,”

“Bercanda,” Hatano melenting kecil, balas mengecup bibir Kaminaga yang dingin, singkat saja. “Bagaimana kalau kopi?”

“Kopi itu pahit, nanti kau tidak bisa tidur.” _Kalau kau pegal berhenti jinjit seperti itu_ , tambahnya sambil berbisik, kemudian menunduk dan membiarkan hidungnya menyentuh pucuk hidung Hatano. “Kencan sekaligus makan malam di apartemen menyenangkan juga.”

Hatano mencibir sebal, namun satu kecupan yang hinggap di kening Kaminaga cukup menunjukkan bahwa pria itu hanya berkelakar. “Kita masih di sini, ya Tuhan. Lepaskan aku dan kita pergi sekarang.”

“ _Pizza_ -nya dua, kalau boleh,”

“Sesukamu sajalah.”     


	16. menunggu kejutan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini masih satu setting sama chapter 14 btw www

**[prompt: surprise! ・ AmaHataAma]**

“Hatano, Hatano.”

“Hmm?”

Amari mengangkat ponselnya sedikit, matanya mengerling. “Kau sudah dengar soal Miyoshi dan Kaminaga?”

“Mereka bertunangan, kan?”

“Ah,” lelaki itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, “tentu kau pasti sudah tahu duluan, ya.”

Dipikir-pikir, Amari memang baru kembali dari tugasnya seminggu penuh di Saitama, jadi ia agak ketinggalan berita tentang Divisi D. Tanpa disangka, ternyata ada begitu banyak hal yang bisa terjadi hanya dalam rentang tujuh hari; kucing peliharaan Fukumoto dan Odagiri melahirkan, _oneshot_ Jitsui yang penuh kekerasan itu tiba-tiba diterima majalah komik _shoujo_ (yang ini begitu misterius sampai Hatano curiga akan adanya unsur ancaman), dan sekarang dua rekan kerja mereka bakal menikah.

“Lumayan mengejutkan sih,” ia berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di sebelah Amari, “padahal Kaminaga dan Miyoshi paling doyan cekcok. Agak tidak menyangka saja hubungan mereka ternyata seserius itu.”

“Tapi mereka kan tipe cekcok yang _manis_ ,” Amari membuka bungkus salah satu kudapan ubi yang dibelinya untuk oleh-oleh, mengunyah lebih dari setengahnya dalam sekali gigitan, “saling menyindir dan meledek, tapi sebenarnya menerima segala kelebihan serta kekurangan masing-masing; bukankah ini dia perwujudan dari cinta yang hakiki?”

“Kau,” kata Hatano, dicurinya sisa camilan dari tangan Amari dan langsung ia lenyapkan ke dalam mulut sendiri, “dari mana datangnya bahasa pujangga begitu?”

“Eh benar, kan?” Ia tertawa. “Kata Miyoshi juga, Kaminaga melamarnya dengan simpel tapi sangat romantis lho, aku jadi merasa keduluan.”

“Kau sudah tua dan lamban sih, makanya jadi keduluan.”

Amari memasang muka tersakiti. “Aku belum setua _itu_. Lagi pula, aku kan mau momennya pas, seperti saat kita sedang makan malam berdua di restoran mewah, misalnya, atau jalan-jalan di sisi pantai sambil bergandengan tangan dan berpayungkan bintang.”

Hatano tidak terkesan. “Aku pikir kau sama seperti si romantis menjijikkan Kaminaga itu, tapi kau rupanya lebih parah ya, Amari.”

“ _Ouch_.” Ia menyengir, kemudian bergeser lebih dekat dan bersandar di sisi Hatano; kepala keduanya saling menyentuh. “Tapi kalau sudah dibicarakan seperti ini, malah tidak jadi kejutan lagi ya….”

“ _Nah_. Jadi,” tanyanya dengan nada malas, “sampai kapan kau mau menunggu untuk melamarku juga?”

“Sampai ketemu saat yang tepat.”

“Kerjamu cuma menunggu sih, makanya keduluan terus.” Hatano mendengus sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna merah dari saku celana. Diberinya jarak sedikit di antara mereka supaya Amari bisa melihatnya membuka kotak itu, lalu tersenyum begitu mendapati mata lelaki yang satunya seketika melebar.

“Hatano, itu—”

“ _Surprise_ , Amari.”


	17. kontak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sepertinya lebih enak buka dari ponsel 8"D

**[Prompt : Darling— _AmaMiyo_ ]**

Dasar bedebah  
  
Hah?  
  
Tunggu sebentar  
  
Dasar bedebah  
  
Oke, oke, Miyoshi tunggu sebentar. Aku baru saja keluar dari kampus dan ponselku bunyi dan pesan darimu tiba-tiba seperti ini   
  
Jadi, ada apa, sayang?   
  
Kan  
  
Apa kubilang  
  
Dasar kau bedebah  
  
Demi Tuhan! Kalau kau mengumpat seperti itu terus tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, argh  
  
Lupakan  
  
Hanya melampiaskan kekesalan  
  
Ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?  
  
Ada  
  
Siapa?  
  
Kau  
  
MIYOSHI  
  
Apa kau baru saja berteriak padaku?  
  
Ups  
  
Sori, tidak sengaja mode caps lock tadi  
  
Alasan  
  
Ayolaaaaaaaaah  
  
Omong-omong, hari ini ada pesta di apartemen Kaminaga. Katanya dia baru saja diterima magang di studio impiannya. Aww, senang mendengarnya   
  
Dia melebih-lebihkan. Tengah malam meneleponku dan berteriak baru saja dapat email balasan dari pihak studio  
  
Tunggu, tunggu  
  
Dia meneleponmu?  
  
Ya, tepat tengah malam  
  
...  
  
Kenapa  
  
Aku cemburu  
  
Gombal  
  
Hei, aku serius :( mentang-mentang dia belum punya pacar baru apa-apanya selalu kau yang pertama kali dihubungi :(  
  
Kau ini kenapa sih, seperti bukan Amari saja. Kaminaga kan memang seperti itu. Toh kalau pun kau yang ditelepon, yang ada kau malah marah-marah tidak jelas, Amari  
  
Tetap saja :(  
  
Berhenti pakai emotikon itu, menjijikan  
  
Awww :(  
  
Amari  
  
Baiklah, baiklah :) Jadi, kau akan datang, kan?  
  
Tch, demi Tuhan! Kenapa harus tanya segala kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya! Dan iya, karena pria itu tinggal di apartemen tepat di samping apartemenku, aku pasti datang  
  
Bukannya apa, daripada nanti dia menggedor pintu apartemenku seperti kemalingan. Jadi aku harus datang  
  
Tuh kan :(  
  
Apa lagi, astaga  
  
Kita harus cepat-cepat cari rumah baru  
  
Pardon, kita?  
  
Oh, tentu saja :) kau dan aku, bersama di atap yang sama dan menunggu musim dingin tidak jauh dari perapian dan menghabiskan setumpuk marshmellow panggang. Dear, setiap hari, berulang kali, aku akan selalu jatuh cinta padamu, lagi dan lagi  
  
Ew  
  
Semakin ke sini kau semakin cheessy, tidak tahu harus senang atau takut  
  
Astaga, bisa tidak sekali saja bermulut manis denganku. Mau di sini atau bicara langsung, kau ini sukanya bawa yang pedas-pedas, ya, Miyoshi  
  
Apa itu pujian?  
  
Anggap saja seperti itu  
  
Lagipula, lebih baik bawa yang pedas daripada manis tapi belakangnya tukang dusta  
  
Apa kita sedang membicarakan Jitsui di sini?  
  
Kita tidak sedang membicarakan siapa-siapa di sini, Amari. Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ah, tapi soal mengalihkan pembicaraan, bukannya hari ini kau jemput Emma di penitipan anak?  
  
Ey, senjata makan tuan  
  
Tenang saja, aku dalam perjalanan ke sana. Sebentar lagi juga sampai ke tempat penitipan  
  
Dia tidak menangis tadi pagi?  
  
Hampir, sih. Dia merengek agar diantar ibunya tapi, yah, ibunya sedang sakit. Dan akhirnya mau pergi juga begitu aku iming-imingi bakal bertemu denganmu. Duh, Miyoshi selalu punya tempat tersendiri di hati wanita, aku cemburu  
  
Aku mau kok menunggu dia legal untuk menikah  
  
MIYOSHI  
  
DASAR PEDOFIL PENJAHAT KELAMIN  
  
Maksudnya untuk menikah dengan orang lain, bodoh. Kaupikir komisi perlindungan anak mau diam saja kalau tahu menikah dengan pria sepertiku  
  
Dan berhenti menggunakan huruf kapital seperti itu  
  
Sori  
  
Tidak sengaja capsolock  
  
*caps lock  
  
Oh yah, sebelum berkunjung ke Kaminaga aku akan mampir sebentar ke konbini, sepeti biasa snack jumbo dan kaleng soda. Mau titip yang lain?  
  
Pembalut tanpa sayap  
  
ASTAGA  
  
MIYOSHI  
  
Bajak, sori. Tadi itu Kaminaga, dia memang bedebah. Lama-lama aku tidak tahan dia terus merecokiku dengan email dari pihak studio, magang, harus kerja keras, dia tampan dan hebat, dan lain-lainnya yang menjengkelkan. God!  
  
Dia berbahaya kalau sudah seperti itu, geez! Kalau kau ada di apartemennya, lebih baik pergi sekarang juga. Tunggu sampai aku datang  
  
Kau harus hati-hati, sayang  
  
Cih  
  
Kau sama-sama bedebahnya  
  
Nah, nah, obrolan yang awal belum terjawab. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?  
  
Kau menyematkan kata ‘Darling’ untuk kontakmu di ponselku. Lalu tidak sengaja dibaca oleh dosen tadi pagi dan bukannya memberikan bimbingan skripsi, pak tua itu malah bercerita putrinya yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Katanya dia mengundangku  
  
Tapi tetap saja  
  
Bimbingan skripsinya jadi tidak jadi. Dan aku belum bisa melanjutkan bab selanjutnya. Ini. Semua. Gara-gara. Kau. Amari.  
  
Dasar bedebah  
  
YA TUHAN  
  
SAYANG MAAFKAN AKU  



	18. pesan untuk masa depan

**[prompt: a letter for you, five years from now ・ KamiMiyo]**

Lima tahun yang lalu, mereka menulis pesan untuk masa depan.

Miyoshi bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan senyum sinis. Toh Kaminaga juga tahu kalau ia memang seperti itu dan dirinya sudah terbiasa; maka meskipun tahu bakal ditertawai, si lelaki yang umurnya hampir kepala tiga itu tetap saja datang padanya dengan sebuah kotak tua berkunci yang ia temukan di toko barang bekas antik. “Ayo kita buat kapsul waktu.”

“Maksudmu kotak waktu?”

“Sesukamu.” Kaminaga tertawa.

Jujur saja, Miyoshi menganggapnya agak tidak berguna; konyol, idealis, romantis kekanak-kanakan (meskipun sangat khas Kaminaga dan memang itu adalah salah satu sifat yang membuatnya jadi kesayangan)—siapa pula sih yang masih menulis surat di zaman seperti ini? Kaminaga cuma lebih tua tiga tahun darinya, tapi terkadang selera estetikanya suka tertinggal tiga dekade.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu, Miyoshi lupa akan surat-surat yang terkunci dalam kotak, tersimpan jauh di rak teratas lemari pakaian.

Salah satu lukisannya terjual dengan harga yang sangat tinggi, Kaminaga mendapat tawaran memotret. Mereka menjadikan satu sama lain model untuk lukisan serta foto dan menggelar pameran bersama-sama. Itu adalah salah satu masa yang terbaik.

 

Tiga tahun yang lalu, ditemukannya lagi kotak itu ketika sedang membongkar semua baju. Miyoshi tergoda untuk membukanya, karena ia ingin tahu surat macam apa yang diperuntukan Kaminaga baginya. Kalau ditebak-tebak, paling isinya tipe pesan berbunga-bunga yang manis menggelikan—karena tentu saja, ini Kaminaga, orang yang gombalannya separah leluconnya—tapi Miyoshi tidak bisa mengusir pikiran kalau mungkin saja lelaki itu serius dan ia memang menulis sesuatu yang penting.

“Lima tahun dari sekarang,” ujar Kaminaga setelah mengunci kotak, “surat-suratnya hanya boleh dibuka lima tahun dari sekarang.”

Kaminaga membuatnya berjanji, dan Miyoshi adalah lelaki yang menepati kata-kata.

 

Dua tahun yang lalu, mereka pergi ke bioskop. Menonton seseorang yang kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan terbesarnya, hanya untuk menemukan dirinya di masa lalu itu sedang menulis surat ke dirinya masa depan untuk jangan melompati waktu dan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Bagian terakhirnya menggantung, plotnya bolong-bolong, dan keduanya tidak bisa berhenti memberi komentar menghina serta menahan tawa hingga Kaminaga tersedak berondong jagung.

Begitu tiba di rumah, Kaminaga menyalakan pemanas dan Miyoshi menuang anggur; mereka duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang bergelung bersama serta gelas-gelas yang berdenting, masih menertawakan film di sore hari tadi.

“Omong-omong soal kesalahan terbesar,” si rambut cokelat kemerahan bertanya setelah gelaknya mereda, “apa kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau lakukan?”

“Membiarkan hatiku dicuri olehmu,” jawab Kaminaga lebih cepat dari kedipan, senyumnya seketika menghilang. “Aku sudah menyimpulkan sejak lama kalau itu adalah kesalahanku yang paling besar, karena jika kau pergi, segalanya dari diriku akan ikut terbawa juga dan aku tidak akan jadi siapa-siapa.”

“Kau sudah kebanyakan minum, ya.”

“Belum sebanyak Miyoshi membuatku jatuh cinta!” Wajah seriusnya buyar. Mereka bersulang dan tertawa dan botol anggur itu kosong bahkan sebelum Miyoshi sempat memberitahu kalau kesalahan terbesarnya juga mungkin tidak jauh berbeda.

 

Satu tahun yang lalu, di suatu hari bersalju, kereta yang seharusnya membawa Miyoshi pulang entah bagaimana terguling dari lintasan. _Seharusnya_ , karena kereta itu bahkan belum sampai di Stasiun Kyoto tempatnya menunggu sehabis memberikan seminar seni di beberapa universitas, dan ia jadi tertambat sementara. Sembari menunggu keretanya dialihkan, ia berusaha menelepon Kaminaga untuk memberitahukan situasi, menjelaskan kenapa ia akan pulang terlambat.

Panggilannya tidak pernah diangkat.

Dua jam setelahnya, ia diberitahu ada kecelakaan beruntun di salah satu jalan layang Tokyo, dan Kaminaga ada di daftar yang tidak selamat.

 

 

 

Kemarin, Miyoshi mampir ke toko bunga dan berpikir kalau warna-warninya menyakitkan mata. Dunianya telah menjadi kelabu tanpa Kaminaga dan ia belum mau menyetuh cat-catnya lagi karena di matanya mereka semua terlihat sama saja; monokrom, pudar, dan mati.

Ketika ia meletakkan sebuket bunga tidak berwarna itu di depan nisan si lelaki, ia berkata, “Menjadi orang mati ternyata tidak cocok bagimu ya, Kaminaga, kau selalu lebih pas kalau berisik, sih."

 

 

 

Hari ini, air matanya menetes untuk yang pertama kali.

Ketika surat dalam kotak itu dibuka, warna-warna kembali ke dunianya, bersama fotonya dan Kaminaga yang tersenyum ke kamera, begitu lebar dan bahagia hingga mata mereka mereka berubah jadi bulan sabit dan melihatnya saja membuat pipi sakit.

Itu bahkan hampir bukanlah sebuah surat, lebih mirip pesan pendek yang pantasnya ditempelkan ke kulkas untuk dilihat sekali lalu, bukan sesuatu yang pantas dimasukan ke dalam kapsul waktu dan membuat penasaran hingga bertahun-tahun. Memang benar, otak Kaminaga seburuk rayuan dan selera humornya.

 

_Sebenarnya lima tahun itu waktu yang konyol, Miyoshi, karena mau lima, lima belas, lima puluh atau bahkan lima abad—perasaanku padamu tidak akan berubah. Jatuh cinta padamu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang tidak pernah aku sesali. :)_

 

 

 

Ini bukan film.

Kaminaga lima tahun yang lalu tidak mungkin tahu kalau ia sudah tidak eksis lagi di masa depan, dan karenanya tidak menulis surat sepanjang novel ataupun yang penuh dengan kalimat-kalimat penuh dukungan hidup. Tidak ada _Ingat diriku selamanya_ ataupun _Jangan kehilangan semangatmu_ ; Kaminaga hanya menulis apa yang dipikirkannya kala itu, dan ternyata, itu memanglah sudah _cukup_.

Entah bagaimana, perlahan ia mengumpulkan kembali kepingan dirinya. Isi surat itu memang konyol, tapi Miyoshi memajang foto dan kertasnya di dalam pigura berlapis kaca.

 

 

 

Besok dan seterusnya, Miyoshi akan kembali ke kuas serta catnya; melukis pesan-pesan untuk masa depan.


	19. sembunyi-sembunyi

**[prompt: hidden laughs ・ FukuOda]**

Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum, kalau Odagiri bukan pribadi yang banyak bicara. Paling ekspresif, ia hanya mengetik _hahaha_ lewat LINE; di grup _chat_ , di pesan yang ia kirim ke Fukumoto (tentu, tentu saja Odagiri masih mengiriminya pesan melalui ponsel meskipun mereka tinggal seapartemen—ini kan _Odagiri_ yang sedang dibicarakan, _astaga_ ), bahkan juga ketika sedang bertemu muka dengan yang lain.

Fukumoto, meski telah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya menentukan apakah Odagiri memang malas membuka mulut, pemalu saja, atau terobsesi melakukan hal aneh supaya ia tetap unik (bukan, Fukumoto masih membicarakan Odagiri kok, bukan Tazaki, itu lain cerita). Tapi nyatanya memang belum pernah ia menemukan orang yang sebegini konsisten bicara lewat aplikasi, dan Fukumoto sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan, sebab sama seperti semua anggota Divisi D yang lain, ia menerima apa adanya.

“Makan malam sudah siap,” umum Fukumoto sambil membawa panci sup ke meja, tempat Odagiri sedang memendam setengah wajahnya di telapak tangan sementara bahunya berguncang hebat. Sembari melepas celemek, ia menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. “Ada yang lucu?”

“Tidak.” Odagiri membalas cepat.

“Mukamu sampai merah begitu,” kata Fukumoto, “tertawa saja.”

Odagiri mengetikkan lebih banyak _HAHAHA_ di ponsel, kali ini dengan kapital, sebelum membungkuk hingga dahinya membentur permukaan meja. Fukumoto tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di grup _chat_ , karena sejak tadi ponselnya sendiri ia tinggalkan di kamar. Dengan sabar ia mengambil tempat di bantal duduk, menunggu hingga Odagiri sanggup bicara.

“Kaminaga,” lelaki itu akhirnya bersuara dengan napas yang terputus-putus, menatap Fukumoto dengan mata berair, “Kaminaga mengirim _meme_ ke grup _chat_.”

Diam-diam, ekspektasi Fukumoto mencelus; dikiranya memang ada lelucon yang sungguhan cerdas, tahunya _cuma_ Kaminaga. Agak memprihatinkan memang, sejak bergabung dan mengenal orang-orang Divisi D, selera humor Odagiri jadi perlu dipertanyakan.

“Bagaimana kalau kau bantu menata piring saja?” usul Fukumoto.

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk, meninggalkan grup _chat_ yang masih ribut, lalu beralih ke rak di dapur. Masih ada sisa-sisa geli di wajahnya, dan kekehannya yang tertahan tetap terdengar bahkan ketika ia menolehkan kepala ke arah lain.

“Odagiri.”

“Ya?”

“Aku pernah bilang kan, aku suka kalau kau tertawa sungguhan,” ujar Fukumoto, “yang seperti ini, bukannya hanya menulis _hahaha_ di LINE.” Ia tersenyum, setengah meledek. “Tidak usah sembunyi-sembunyi begitu.”

“Diamlah.” Tapi kali ini Odagiri benar-benar tertawa, tidak keras dan menggelegar, hanya kekehan pelan dan geli yang membuatnya sekali lagi kehabisan napas. Dan sampai kapan pun Fukumoto memang tidak akan mempermasalahkan, selama ia masih akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang punya hak istimewa mendengar serta melihat tawa Odagiri.


End file.
